The List
by MrE390
Summary: Not my kind of style and hardcore Christans might not want to read this Habor owns everything and they make things so easy lol


Sometimes the mind twist and turns so much, that it snaps in two…it was a regular day in Ponyvill and all was well, what could go wrong? We start our story in a tree which is also a library, the home of the one and only, Twilight Sparkle. "Spike can you help me out with my list…oh." The fepony was upset that her one and only assistance was away on business. Twilight Sparkle is a perfectionist, everything has to be perfect and Spike had been working with Twilight ever since he was born. "All right…I think I can handle myself." Twilight had three lists; each of them was about fifty pages long, the first list was what she was supposed to do. The second list is to make sure that she did everything that was on the first list, and the third list was to make sure that she got everything from list number one and list number two complete. "So what is the first thing on our list?" Twilight looks at her giant list and saw that it read "cupcakes" she was supposed to help her friend Pinkie Pie makes some today. Thrust our story takes off with Twilight walking over to her friend Pinkie Pie to make cupcakes.

There is a newspaper that is called "Equestria Daily" and for the longest time they made fun of Pinkie Pie and her cupcakes giving her the nickname "Pinkamena." After a few months the fan fiction "Cupcakes" slowly went away and hopefully that would be the last time any pony turns a sweat and lovable pony into a mass murder…right? Twilight took a look at the newspaper to see what the big news of the day was and notice that the title said "Friendship." Wanting to know more Twilight read on finding out that they are making her a killer after that one time she went just a little bit crazy. Twilight shook it off. "I'm not a murder some pony's just got way too big of an imagination." Twilight told herself. As she was walking through the town she notice that there was no other pony outside, one filly got drag away by her mother as Twilight approach them. "I'm not a murder!" Twilight yelled out as she walk faster to her friend Pinkie Pie, surly she would understand, after all she was called a murder once herself by the newspaper.

"Pinkie Pie are you home?" Twilight ask quite nervously as she could feel about a thousand eyes burning into her skull, she couldn't hear them but she could somehow know that the whole town was talking about her and the fanfic, this was the first part of the story, Twilight goes inside the Pinkie Pie house then kills her. The lights were on but no pony was home, either that or Pinkie Pie was just ignoring her friend Twilight because she believes everything that the newspaper says. Annoyed Twilight just walk back over to her house and will just wait for this day to bypass her.

Home, a place that you can call safe, a roof over your head, home…home is a magical place, but all of that was gone when Twilight found that everything was destroyed, there was a note on her pedestal that says "Go away we don't want you." In a population of about thirty Twilight had no idea who wrote the note and her library was a total wreck. Twilight had to do something about this mess even her home is no longer safe.

Twilight started to look around the massive pile of books that was on the ground, she found her spell book and wanted to see if there was anything that could do to change the minds of the pony's in Ponyvill about her calling her a murder. There was no spells but there was a potion that she could try, right away she got her pot out and started to get to work.

"That just about does it, now if I can just find that pink flower." Twilight walk away from her pot just for a seconded when some pony threw a rock in her window which was already broken knocking a bottle that said "poison" on the label as it spills into the potion.

Twilight found the flower, threw it in the pot, stirs it around and a few minutes later grabs a ladle pick up some of the potion, put it in a glass and drank it in a flash. The taste was foul but then again poison must not taste all that good either. Feeling sick to her stomach Twilight went to bed and pass out, Twilight had some trouble falling asleep as she kept on dreaming about her friends and how she kills them as the fan fic was slowly getting into her head posing her and rotting her brain. The following day Twilight felt find as she look at her list she saw Rarity on her list. "Pinkie Pie is on my List!" She said very happily hair mess up, Drepy eyes, and a crocked smile.

Before Twilight left her house Pinkie Pie already open it. "Sorry for thinking that you were some kind of a murder Twilight hehehe CRAZY the newspaper is always funny don't you think so Twilight now that I think about it how can you be a killer and mean that is almost as funny as me becoming one!" Pinkie Pie laughs as she kept talking nonstop.

"I am so glad you came Pinkie know why?"

"Why is that Twilight?" Pinkie ask with a smile.

"Because you are on my list!" Pinkie did not know what Twilight meant by that but was kind of scared. Twilight started to laugh a little and after hearing Twilight laugh Pinkie started to laugh alongside her. About a minute of laughter Twilight knock Pinkie unconscious.

Daze and confuse Pinkie Pie slowly woke up in a dark room; she was tied up just like how the book Cupcakes was. "Where am I!" Shouted the scared little pony.

"You are in a wonderful place Pinkie." The lights came on and there was words "Friendship." On the wall with blood, Pinkie look down to see that it was with her own blood, terrified the scared little pony scream as loud as she could.

"Do you like it?" Said Twilight as she was walking over to Pinkie, I got a lot of my ideas from your book, I didn't read my fan fiction all the way through…but I don't want to copy everything that the book does so let's come up with something a little bit…different."

Pinkie couldn't talk, she could but she was to frighten to as Twilight inject some kind of tool in Pinkie's neck, within seconds she couldn't move. "Can't have you moving around too much now can we?" Twilight, using her magic move Pinkie Pie onto a cross, I am going to kill you the same way I got killed in a nightmare that I had when I was just a young filly and you can think every other pony for making me a killer because now it's all true thanks to you." The poison that Twilight drank poison her mind, and while she slept all of the dreams that Twilight was having will now becoming real, Twilight does not know what's real or what's fake anymore.

Pinkie Pie saw Twilight walking away then came back with a hockey stick, terrified what would happen to her next she had to ask Twilight how she was going to die, what's worst? Knowing how you are going to die or not knowing how you are going to die? "Don't worry about that Pinkie, this all happen to me and I turned out just fine!" Twilight said with a smile. Twilight grab a box of nails and started to nail Pinkie to the cross, Pinkie wanted to scream but the pain in her body made her not.

After Pinkie was nailed to the cross Twilight just wailed on Pinkie with her hockey stick until her pink body became purple and orange, her nose was bleeding and it was now heavy to hold up her head but if she didn't held up her body the skin, and the muscle will just fall on the nail that is holding her up and that would just make the pain worst. "Twi…" Pinkie said breathing very heavily. "I don't like this dream."

"It's all a dream Pinkie you will wake up in a better place I promise you that." Twilight put down the stick and Pinkie close her eyes just for a seconded; they shot wide open when a chainsaw went off. Twilight was holding a chainsaw with her magic as she got close to her friend.

"What kind of a dream is this Twilight!" Pinkie wailed in fear as Twilight started to cut her friend in half, Pinkie screamed louder then she thought she could, and just kept screaming as Twilight kept on hacking at her. Twilight stop with about three inches into her friend and pick up a knife. The only thing that Pinkie could hear was the noise of that death machine going off.

Pinkie was going into sleep fast; she never felt so much pain in her life and just started to pray that the dream ends soon. Twilight got face to face with Pinkie, Pinkie couldn't keep her head held up, and her eyelids were half open. The only thing that she saw was the knife and prayed that she hadn't. The last thing that Pinkie Pie did not wanted to see was the weapon that was going to kill her. "The knife that you use to kill Rainbow Dash Pinkie is not a knife…this is a knife." She told her friend as she jab it to her cheek, "let's put a smile on that face friend." Said Twilight as she scrapes down to the center of Pinkie's mouth. She was smiling now, with blood pouring out of her mouth. "Don't worry Pinkie this dream is almost over…I had about eight different visions…one for all of my friends plus more." Twilight shivered as if cold air came through. "I wonder what vision I can have Big Mac in? Why does Fluttershy gets to have him? She is going to be next but that has to be another day." Twilight sighed.

Twilight grab the chainsaw again and decided to finish the job, blood was spiting all over her face as she kept going until she was all the way through. Once she had finish there was a satisfying look on Twilights face as she saw what she had done. There was a little bit of a headache, probably because of all of that screaming that Pinkie Pie did. Twilight walk back upstairs and took another sip of the now one day old potion that had poison in it. This time instead of feeling sick, since she already has poison in her body this drink was now like an energy drink to her. Twilight wash up and walk over to her list. "Who else is on my list…oh Rarity!" Twilight said very happily.

"Where…where am I?" Rarity woke up with the words "Friendship" on the wall with Twilight looks straight at her. "Twilight…what's going on…why are you doing this?"

"You were next on my list Rarity!" Twilight said with what look like Pinkie Pie eyes.


End file.
